


Orange Caramel

by AequitasVeritas (TheLadyofFandom)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rating will also change as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofFandom/pseuds/AequitasVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hayato is supa hot Italian model and Takeshi is supa famous baseball player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For all 8059 fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+all+8059+fans).



Standing at about 5'9, flawless complexion and eyes that stood out complimentary to his hair and skin, Hayato Gokudera was the envy of all his agencies models. Sleek, ahead of his time and looks hella good in leather. Tyra Banks had nothing on him. That's the base of what everyone said about him, so why, why was he being told that he needed a touch up? Every photoshoot he'd done, it was done flawlessly. The camera man had absolutely loved him. He managed to get every pose and feeling being the picture down perfect. His competition had nothing on him and were losing themselves in his dust. And yet here he was, being told that he was starting to lag and someone would be brought in to help educate him for his next shoot. Which was complete and utter bullshit. The Italian didn't need any help. It wasn't so hard to look up poses and copy them.

"You've got to be shitting me?"

Hissed the silver headed male, staring at the smaller woman before him.

"Haru thinks it's a good idea! Hayato has become really stuck up lately, your shoots have been lacking the vigor they once had."

She replied calmly, indicating the pictures in the file spread out across the desk before him. She'd be calm for only a moment however, as when ever she tired to talk some sense into the Italian he seemed to throw a hissy fit and make her go off. This conversations usually ended with one of the participants upset and both shouting. She was determined it would be Hayato that would be the one to come out with the shorter stick.

"My shoots are just fine! There's no fucking need to bring anybody in to help me. Maybe your just finding shit camera men."

... Or maybe it might be her if she couldn't keep her cool.

"If it were up to Haru you wouldn't be doing this shoot in the first place! Haru personally doesn't think you can do it at all. Hayato doesn't have the skills required."

Shots fired. No regrets.

The Italian bristled.

"-- I have plenty of skills! Screw these photos here, you know I'm good so why bring someone in!?"

Because he was getting rusty. She had said it already. Why was it so hard for him to accept this?

With a heavy sigh, the smaller of the two rounded up the photos and put them back in the file, sliding that over towards the Silverette.

"This photographer really wants you, we've already agreed to it. You'll be doing the shoot in three weeks, now seeing as you'll have a flight to catch tomorrow, I suggest you go home and study these photos and pack."

Haru stood, giving her long time friend a look.

"Hayato does have the skills but you've not done a shoot like this before and your competition is catching up. Quickly. Just accept the help and try not to be too much of an arsehole."

\--------->>\---------

Regardless of how much he had protested, come the next morning, Hayato was rolling out of bed and soon found his way on that plane. Sitting uncomfortably as he watched outside. As the sun went and the night came and soon the lights shone from a busy city below. He hadn't slept a wink the whole thing and the frustration he'd had, added to his already grumpy nature and now lack of sleep was a mix of something not at all pleasant. Getting off the plane was worse than getting on it and he was sure his bag had been messed with but at the current moment he could little that he actually cared for. All he cared for was the car waiting for him that took him to the hotel where he would actually crash.

The last thing he was thinking about was meeting with some idiot or the next shoot he had to do or that stupid woman's voice telling him to call her when he landed. She'd find out soon enough and he wanted to avoid another lecture from her if he could help it. There was no doubt that the two of them would start shouting at each other again. Probably why she was his manager. She was the only one that could put up with him and deal with his ridiculous whims. A tired chuckle passed his lips as he burrowed more into the surprisingly soft bed. Blinking tired eyes closed, Hayato was out like a light. Nevermind getting settled. He'd nap for a few hours and then get up and get down to business.

A few hours actually turned into nearly six hours and when Hayato it was with a jolt because there was something vibrating in his breast pocket and inspecting the Italian found it to be his phone. A tired scowl found it's way to face at his sleep being interrupted and he let the stupid thing to to voice mail. With a heavy sigh, he knew he couldn't actually go back to sleep if he wanted to actually get shit done. Dragging himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes he frowned down at himself. Great. Wrinkled clothes. Welp, he'd have to iron these or never wear them again.

A little more awake and alert he reached for his phone once more to see just who it was that had bothered him. Twelve texts and three missed calls from Haru, a text from Tsuna and then there was a voicemail from an unknown number. He should just ignore it and delete it but it could be important and after learning his lesson in the past he was at least listen to it to see if it was anybody or anything worth actually hearing. Pressing the button to play it, he held the phone to his ear. There was one a split second of silence before a males voice filled his ears.

_"Haha, I hope I got the right number--_

Hayato scowled, hopefully not, especially when the other sounded so idiotic. And really, English?

_\--Anyway, this is the number for Hayato Gokudera, right? Your manager gave it to me. We are not supposed to meet until tomorrow but I heard your plane today so I wanted to welcome you to Japan first thing. So welcome!"_

And it cut off.

And for some reason, Hayato was once more frustrated. What the hell kind of message was that? The guy hadn't even left his name or anything. 'We'll meet tomorrow?' Really? That's all he had to go on. Hayato was going to meet lots of people tomorrow, the whole message was just stupid. Who called someone to welcome them to their country. It's not like this was the first time in Japan. He'd just ignore it. The guy had even said they'd meet tomorrow so who gave a flying fuck about the message. He sounded friendly enough that he just might repeat the same shit to him when they met. But for now, it was down to business now. Dealing with those missed calls from Haru and unpacking. He'd spend the next few weeks in this little room so he might as well get comfortable.

Unpacking was easy. Clothes and whatnots went where they went and there was no fight or trouble in that. It was talking down Haru that was a bit more difficult, considering that his own temper didn't help at all and he had been right when he said he knew they'd argue. At least she agreed to stay put and just have to have him call in or send a text every two hours until he slept again. Really, what was her problem? He was a grown ass adult and knew what the fuck he was doing. He didn't need a sitter but whatever if it kept her big mouth quiet, he was fine with it. It got her off his back.

Now with both his problems out of the way, Hayato had the rest of the evening to relax and a shower sounded so nice after being stuck on a plane and so grabbing toiletries and a towel he set to business with cleaning himself. This shower was efficient, short and there was no messing about. No enjoying the warm spray or thinking on other topics. Maybe another night when his day in Japan wasn't going to be busy. Short, just as planned, Hayato was in and out. Pausing when he got out only to send a quick text to Tsuna before he was getting dressed for the night. Easy clothes, comfortable. Sweats and a tee. Nothing that would cause discomfort while sleeping and with the phone charger plugged into the wall the model settled on the bed, relaxing as he turned on the tv for whatever program, it becoming a background noise as he texted his friend and let Haru know he was going to sleep. That way he wouldn't wake up to his phone being exploded with texts.

An alarm was set as well, a bit early but he had to have time to get ready. Evening into night and the more he relaxed the more tired he felt until he had settled into the sheets comfortably, laying on his side as he sent one last text out before the screen on his phone was dark, the only light coming from it the time that shone on the black screen. Sighing, he closed his eyes again for that night, intent on sleeping now and not waking until morning. It would do him good to be well rested, he was going to be busy tomorrow that's for sure.

Tomorrow he would meet Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's such a super fucking short chapter one. fuck. I promise they'll get longer. ;A; Feedback would be appreciated if read. 
> 
> \----
> 
> The title comes from one of my favourite cutie asians. uvu x https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=us1EjTo80WE


End file.
